Wolfen
Wolfen (called Wolfun in Europe and Australian releases.) Are dimwitted, anthropomorphic, Wolf creatures created, and controlled by Brazul. They were originally, Nativs, but were captured by Brazul and his already transformed Wolfen. Contents https://kyadarklineage.fandom.com/wiki/Wolfen# hide#Information ##General Biology ##Intelligence ##Subspecies #Notable Wolfen #Base #Trivia #Gallery ''InformationEdit Wolfen appear as enemies from the very beginning, they are the most re-occurring, and are found throughout the world. Wolfen make their homes at Wolfen City, but they have a few bases scattered throughout the world, such as in the Flying Forest. General BiologyEdit Wolfen are made from captured, and demonized Nativs. They can only be transformed to their original form by way of Exorcism, via the Awakening Power. As their name suggest, they appear anthropomorphically lupine, though some subspecies appear more like ''werewolves than simple wolves on two legs. Their eyes come in red or green colors, red seen in the Grunts and Kronos', while green can be found on the Scrawny. It is unknown what determines what kind of Wolfen a Nativ will be when they are transformed, however most Scrawny Wolfen appear to come from the tinier Nativs, while the Grunt's, and Kronos, seem to come from the larger Nativs. Wolfen have claws and sharp fangs, tails, and come in light gray, dark gray, bluish-gray and black colors. They wear various types of clothing, from near-full body gauze to leather. ''IntelligenceEdit Save the Kronos, Wolfen aren't presented as intelligent beast. They are very dimwitted, and can be easily outsmarted, outmaneuvered, and in a fight, out-muscled. However, they are just smart enough to efficiently carry out Brazul's plans. The Kronos Wolfen, not only have brains, but brawn too. They are the smartest of it's brethren by a landslide. SubspeciesEdit There are subspecies of Wolfen: *Scrawny Wolfen: These Wolfen are short, and scrawny as their name suggests. They are notably dumb and also the weakest of all the Wolfen. However, they are the most common type of their kind, and usually attack in numbers. *Grunt Wolfen: Though much stronger than Scrawnies, these buff Wolfen aren't necessarily smarter. They have a better defense than Scrawnies, and can inflict heavy damage on Kya. *Kronos Wolfen: The strongest and most intelligent of the Wolfen, and therefore, the hardest to defeat. Kronos can teleport from place to place, and their lack of tails prevent Kya from using certain moves against them. They are very powerful and can easily defeat Kya if her health is low enough. Notable WolfenEdit *The Hunters Domain Wolfen is a notable Wolfen in charge of the Hunters Domain. Kya fights the Hunters Domain Wolfen when she reaches the end of the Hunters Domain. https://kyadarklineage.fandom.com/wiki/Wolfen# Show Character #1 Spoiler https://kyadarklineage.fandom.com/wiki/Wolfen# Show Character #2 Spoiler https://kyadarklineage.fandom.com/wiki/Wolfen# Show Character #3 Spoiler BaseEdit Wolfen City, is their home-base. However, they also have smaller bases in other locations. '''See Also': Wolfen Base. ''Trivia''Edit *The Wolfen design was changed slightly before the game was made, originally Wolfen were naturally bulky and wore tattered clothes. [1] *Wolfen all appear to be male, as Kya can kick them in the nether regions and they react accordingly. Also, every reverted Nativ appears to be male. *Wolfen share a similar martial arts style to Kya and Brazul. *Wolfen are terrified of Jamguts, they will run in fear when Kya is riding one. Additionally, she can also injure and defeat them by running them over with the Jamgut. Category:Dog Category:Monsters Category:Beasts